Max's Journal
by ArsenEnt
Summary: Direct sequel to Life is Strange. Max and Chloe left Arcadia Bay after the storm hit and have tried to start a new life in California, which proved to be more emotionally taxing than they expected. Takes place during the four years before the start of "Alex's Journal", the fanfiction sequel to the original game and this story.


**AUTHOR NOTES (Please Read):**

 **I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 3 of "Alex's Journal", the first Life is Strange story I posted here a few days ago and acts as a natural sequel to the "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending through the eyes of an original character in an original story.**

 **The original plan was to release this story after I finished episode 1 of Alex's Journal, which would've been around mid to late-January or early-February if I continued the pace I was dishing out those chapters. But since the New Year was coming, I wanted to do a One-Shot, New Years chapter involving Max and Chloe that dealt with their New Year of 2014. Their first new year back together after 5 years, but also their first new year without the rest of their friends and family, which makes it incredibly bittersweet for both of them.**

 **I HIGHLY recommend reading "Alex's Journal" as events from that story are connected to this one and both stories will eventually converge and continue on in that story. Though Alex's Journal will be updated far more frequently than this one.**

* * *

 **One-Shot#1: Cold**

 **The title "Cold" is named after the song "Cold" by Mitchell Curly and acts as the ending montage song for this One Shot.**

* * *

Chloe and I had already gone through Thanksgiving and Christmas without our friends and family. How hard was New Years gonna be? Well I didn't expect what we got. It was only a few months ago I made the hardest decision of my life to save my best friend over all the other relationships I grew with other people in that fucked up week.

Since then, Chloe and I relocated to California but we never really set out with a plan to begin with. We just wanted to leave behind the devastation that we caused back in Arcadia Bay. We both wanted to escape and I still don't know how I feel about that. The least we could've done was check for survivors, but I don't even know if I wanted that on my conscience.

It was lucky for us that Chloe kept all of her information in her truck to begin with. She and Rachel always had it in the back of their minds that they'd escape Arcadia eventually and hightail it to Los Angeles. Even with the weight of the world kicking them into the dirt, they never lost hope that it would happen. They always thought it would happen at any time. All they needed was an opportunity.

The five thousand dollars we stole from the handicapped fund also helped a bit, I guess. I'm still not proud of it, but it's hard to say no to Chloe, especially in the situation she was in with Frank. I hope he's okay. Last I spoke to him was trying to save Chloe from Mark Jefferson in Two Whales Diner. Despite our issues...

I'd love to talk to him again. I would.

Anyways, Chloe had all of her information plus the five thousand dollars, so we managed to find an affordable apartment - for the time being anyway. The problems we encountered were the glaring fact that neither of us finished high school and that closed off a lot of job opportunities for us. I didn't have all the information I required on me. All of that was back in Seattle. I suppose they could pull the information from Blackwell too, but I have no idea how that place is right now. I'm sure they're rebuilding, but rebuilding what exactly? What state was Blackwell left in?

I didn't wanna think about it too heavily. It'd just depress me for the rest of the day. But anyway, I think I could pull the info from my previous high school in Seattle if I asked my parents to do that, but they don't even know I'm alive right now. Chloe and I basically erased ourselves from the map after the storm. Very little electronic communication coming from in or out of Arcadia Bay, but I've heard other cities and states have contributed in it's rehabilitation.

I wanted to do that too, even if it meant sending only the bare minimum, but Chloe denied it. Five thousand dollars in this day and age is scarce as it is, and that was true, but the bigger issue Chloe had was giving herself a reason to go back to Arcadia Bay. She simply didn't want to do it. I didn't blame her. Arcadia Bay was a hellhole and Chloe has been in the dead center of it for years. At this point she doesn't even know if Joyce is alive or not but she says she doesn't want to confirm it.

Remember, we had already confirmed Rachel Amber to be buried in a junkyard of all the disturbing discoveries for a couple of fucking teenagers to make. I don't talk about it much because she always dodges it and gets kinda aggravated, but it's clear she's worried about Joyce, but also very scared about what might very well be the dark truth. After Rachel and William, Chloe has basically come to the realization that death doesn't discriminate no matter how much love you shower a person with and that's a harsh reality we gotta live in.

If she had any hope back in Arcadia Bay, it's gone now. It's difficult to explain really. She hasn't given up on me, but she clearly feels defeated, just like I do. Chloe still acts like the punk rock Chloe I came to love, but at the same time it feels like she's forcing it.

Anyways, our apartment had one bedroom, so we slept together. No, not like girl-on-girl action, but just casually slept on the same bed. The bed was definitely comfortable to say the least, despite the cheap room. I was on the bed scrolling through the pictures I had taken during our time here in California. Some were selfies, some were Chloe photobombs, and others were just of the scenery.

California definitely looked special. I could see why Chloe and Rachel chose this place to come to. I could see why Rachel missed Cali. The only other state I've ever been too was Washington, which definitely looked nice. I'm sure all the states look very nice, but I'm not much of a traveler. Don't think I ever will be to be completely honest here.

It was way passed midday and Chloe had been out since morning. On the way here, Chloe said she would find a job as a car mechanic, but I'm pretty sure that job requires a high school diploma or some shit like nearly every other career, and considering Chloe crapped on any chance of that happening at Blackwell, she was limited with what she could actually do.

So what she started doing was doing some freelance work I guess you could say? Is that the right term? I don't know. There's this guy down the street who goes by Howard Shaw who found Chloe job hunting and offered a job helping him to fix some old, rusty cars that he likes to collect. He actually owns a auto mechanic shop that his son manages while he pursues this hobby of fixing old cars. It was pretty convenient for us to come across that guy. God sent actually considering the circumstances.

Mr. Shaw tells me that Chloe's been working hard, which seems very very hard to believe, but I guess since I'm around not doing shit, someone has to do something. She's basically been working full time for him as he kinda has a whole junkyard of cars that he fixes up, but in just two short months, he's been considering giving her an actual job at his shop.

Mr. Shaw is very nice. He actually reminds me a lot of my dad, only more boisterous, and I never use that term. Your stereotypical elbow-grease old worker I guess you could call him and he and Chloe are like two peas in a pod which is kind of weird. Mr. Shaw gave her these few weeks off because of Christmas and this upcoming new year, which was tonight. I guess Chloe went to go pick up her pay since Mr. Shaw always paid her in cash, which I think drew Chloe in for the job.

The problem was Mr. Shaw's house is just down the street and Chloe's been gone for a few hours now. Did Mr. Shaw have her working on something? Or was Chloe being Chloe and got caught up in some unpredictable shit. I decided to text her.

 _Where r u?_ I waited a couple of minutes for an answer. Chloe texted me back about five minutes later.

 _Last minute work with Howie. Be home in a few. Got a present for ya!_ A present? What was Chloe up to? I didn't exactly know what to think. I mean, yes it is New Years Eve, but I'm not really picky and I haven't exactly given her the impression that I wanted anything.

I got up off the bed, since I've basically been laying there all morning watching TV. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had grown a few centimeters since October. I've been going back and forth with the idea of cutting it or leaving it alone. Chloe said I should dye it, but I don't know. I've never really been confident about my appearance.

Though Chloe always thought she looked good. And she does, I can't lie. I never really liked long hair because I always thought about how hard it must be to manage. Before I left for Seattle, Chloe had long hair for a long time, but I don't think I ever heard her complain about it. It's short now so obviously she got tired of it at some point during our time apart.

I got undressed and took a shower. I was sweating through my clothes all night and it was difficult to sleep under those conditions, despite dressing very lightly. I put on similar clothes to what I was wearing before, just different colors and took the towel to dry my hair properly. This is what I was talking about with long hair. I felt like it would take forever to get all of the water out.

* * *

The longer the hair, the harder to manage. I didn't wanna have to go through all of that. When I looked at the time, it was five after four. I got that text from Chloe about twenty minutes ago, but just as I thought about her, I heard keys opening our apartment door. It was definitely Chloe cause every time she comes in, she starts swinging her keys through her finger creating so much noise.

"How was your morning, Maxipad?" She said with enthusiasm. I had to hit her for that one.

"Shut up!" I commanded her.

"Well, you've been cranky all week. Thought it was that time of the month." She teased. In her hand she literally had a pack of sanitary pads and she just casually tossed it to me. "Happy New Year, Max!" She said, obviously having a death wish.

This could not be the present she was talking about. I threw it back at her and she flinched and started giggling. I wasn't angry, but I was pouting a bit. I could never handle teasing well, and it being by Chloe, it's impossible to think of it anything other than lovable.

I walked back into the bedroom still drying my hair. Chloe picked up the sanitary pads and placed it on one of the shelves outside of our room. "You took a shower? Good."

"Why is that good? What are you planning, Chloe?"

"You're asking too many questions right now. Get dressed in something nice but light."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Max, I'm the captain of this ship today. Get dressed in something nice but light," She demanded as she undressed right in front of me. "I'm gonna take a shower. When I come out you better be ready."

I decided to stop fighting her and just follow her instructions. I went into the drawer to see if I could find anything "nice but light". We did have a few nice clothes, but this is California. We couldn't afford to splurge on ourselves, not yet anyway. Chloe was making enough for us to eat, stay here and occasionally have a good time, but that's about it.

I didn't have much to wear, so I just found a nice white tank top with my signature doe on the front and cropped jean pants. It was nice enough for me anyway. Chloe came out of the shower in a towel and her hair was damp.

"Really? That's the best you could do?" Chloe said criticizing my appearance.

"Shut up. I think it's cute."

"Yeah, if you're a fifth grader," She said walking past me drying her hair and going into the drawer, looking at clothes.

"Maybe I wanna look like a fifth grader," I said pouting again.

"Mhm, and I want a perfect attendance reward," She said sarcastically, easily seeing through my bullshit.

"Moron," I said hesitating a bit, trying to find a better come back.

"We both know you love me," She said, smiling and putting on her panties from under her towel. She turned her back to me and took off the towel, putting on a matching bra. I looked at her slender back, but looked away seconds after. One thing that's difficult about living with Chloe is that I never really get used to seeing her body. In the past it was different, but now, we're basically adults - everything's different.

Chloe put on a black, short-sleeved crop top and short jean shorts and was putting her beanie back on. She actually looked like a Cali girl and it was sexy to say the least. I didn't even realize I was checking her out.

"There'll be enough time later to eye fuck later Max," She said, snapping me back to reality pretty quickly. "Make sure you have everything you need. We're gonna be driving for a while."

"How far are we going, Chloe? I wasn't really in the travelling mood today," I told her as she walked passed me going out of the room.

"That's why we have these, Max." She picked up the sanitary pads again. I was getting ready to hit her and she assumed a funny defensive position. Chloe came back into the room and took out a beach bag and started packing some towels in there with water bottles. "Bring your camera - copy?" She ordered.

"Copy that, Captain Chloe," I mocked. Chloe and I had slippers at the door so we just put those on. I had my camera around me and Chloe carried the beach bag. I imagined that the bag wasn't heavy at all, but after looking at her a bit, her physique did change a bit in the past two months. She definitely looked a bit more athletic than I remembered. Probably because she's been dealing with car parts for a while.

It was my first time outside all day so the sun was unnecessarily bright, especially for a winter afternoon, but like I said, it's California. I stepped into Chloe's truck and she came in and put the bag on top of my lap. I scrambled through the bag to see exactly what she was bringing, but it was like I saw earlier. Just some towels and water.

Chloe started the truck and put on some punk rock music and we took off. The truck was running better than it used to because Chloe and Mr. Shaw replaced some faulty parts. We drove and drove for about an hour or an hour and a half and I was getting a bit tired and my butt was hurting from sitting so long. Not to mention the bag on my lap made my thighs hot and bothered and no, not in a sexual way.

By this time it was half past five and just as I was about to dose off, Chloe yells in my ear, "Here we are!" I looked at a big Ferris Wheel on a pier. It was the Santa Monica Pier and it looked a bit busier than usual. I could hear different genres of music all over the place, but it was mostly music you'd hear nowadays in parties that I heard.

"Santa Monica Pier?"

"Yup, cool right?" Chloe entered and found a place to park her truck. Chloe rested the truck and exited allowing me to follow.

"Why Santa Monica Pier? What's for us here?"

"Stop being so anal, Max! It's New Years Eve! Remember?" She said with excitement as she walked backwards, playing with her car keys. She pointed near the pier. "They're gonna blast a fuck-ton of fireworks from over there. So what you and I are gonna do is grab the best damn seats there is. And if someone takes our spot, rewind and run to it that way we have it! Team CrimeTime back in action!"

"Team...CrimeTime?" I felt like teasing her for that team name, but it was strangely clever. "And the New Year isn't for another six hours. What are we gonna do here to pass the time?"

Chloe opened her arms wide. "It's a fuckin beach, Moron. We'll splish splash for the next few hours, then watch those fireworks burst!" She had a point.

"Anyways, I'm not about to start abusing my rewind powers again Chloe. You know that."

"Come on, it's not like you're changing history or some shit. You're just gonna rewind a few seconds before some Brady Bunch family grabs our spot! Besides, it's not a guarantee that you _have_ to use it! Which is why you should stop talking and get those bony ass legs moving Sista!" She said, running to the seaside.

I remember Chloe always used to be so enthusiastic for the New Years. I guess this time would be no different, but I couldn't exactly match her energy. I followed behind her with about half of my energy while carrying the beach bag and my camera. The beach wasn't as occupied as Chloe feared, so when I caught up to her, she looked around aimlessly like a little kid with the biggest smile on her face.

Chloe turned to me and signaled me to follow her saying, "Max, get that ass into high gear!" Her slippers flopped through the sand and the back of Chloe reminded me of the days she'd run into a flock of pigeons minding their own business in the street. Even in the sand, Chloe was just too fast.

"Chloe, slow down!" I yelled out to her. She stopped, but not because I told her to slow down, she stopped on the spot she wanted. It wasn't too close to the water but it was close enough to make easy contact if we wished for it. And it was just a few tens of feet from the pier where we were able to catch a good view of the fireworks while still being close enough to go deaf.

We laid down one of the towels and went through the motions for a little while. Chloe seemed like she was having the time of her life and I tried really hard not to bring her down with my pessimism. Still though, my mind couldn't let go of all the people in Arcadia Bay right now suffering. And even though she wasn't saying it, I knew Chloe felt the same way.

I looked at everyone here having the time of their lives. Before we knew it, it was past eleven. Chloe and I overstuffed ourselves on barbecue and just sat and talked about a whole bunch of nothing for a little while. She told me she was running a little late because Mr. Shaw and his family were going out of town for the New Year but their car had been having trouble since last night, so Chloe stopped by at the right time to give Mr. Shaw an extra set of hands.

A few times the past few hours a few California guys came up to us, primarily Chloe, to see if she was up for a fun time, but she always declined saying I was her date for the New Years. It made me feel good to know that I took priority over those hot guys. Muscles and v-lines are overrated. They're hot, but overrated.

"I'll be back Max," Chloe told me.

"What? Where're you going?"

"My faucet is about to spring a leak," She said.

"You're gonna leave me here by myself?" I asked nervously.

"The restroom is right over there Drama Queen," She pointed. "I won't be long."

* * *

Chloe left me by myself in the night time with all these people around me. I was left to my thoughts and I exhaled so much air that my lungs almost went dry. What was Arcadia Bay up to? That thought was haunting me like a rat eating through a wall. It haunted me on Thanksgiving and it haunted me on Christmas. But I never once had the balls to check the news reports on my phone, on TV or even news papers.

I've done well to avoid any of those things, but the curiosity ate away at me so much that I couldn't maintain a happy demeanor. At this point, Chloe had been gone for a while so I started to wonder if she really just needed to pee or if all that barbecue was giving her stomach trouble. She was the one who set up this date to watch the fireworks, but she was the one missing and they were gonna start up in the next twenty minutes.

I decided to text her, but then I realized her phone was in the beach bag and kissed my teeth after realizing that. Chloe would be mad at me if I just left this spot, but she said "I won't be long" only to be in there for more than ten minutes. I decided to pack our things and go to the bathroom to see what she was doing, ready with the excuse that I needed to go too, but she was taking forever.

When I came near the entrance of the bathroom opening though, all I heard was suppressed sobbing with the faucet on high. My chest got tight and I felt choked up. It was Chloe, at least that's what it sounded like. I poked my head into the entrance to see Chloe washing her face of the tears that had been running down her face, but her lower eyelids were already painted red of the irritation.

Chloe wasn't the type to break down often, I knew that for a fact. But that doesn't mean she was invincible. Things got to her - more often than they probably should. I knew why she was crying. We both knew why she was in tears and the pain in her voice almost brought me to tears too. I swallowed all the saliva that had built up in my mouth because I was so busy trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

I made myself known to Chloe. Luckily the restroom was clear of any strangers. This would've been so very awkward for everyone if they saw this emotional episode.

"Max?" She said surprised, using her forearm to rub her eyes, then frantically splashed water in her face while sniffing up all the mucus that was in her nose. She tried desperately to get her shit together, but it wasn't gonna get by me. "What're you doing here? We-our spot. We shouldn't lose our spot," She said, tripping over her words, trying to walk past me.

I cut off her path. "Come on, Chloe," I said to her, letting her know that she had to cut the bullshit. If she had been wearing a mask, the cracks weren't just showing. The mask had been completely torn off, yet Chloe was right in front of me, embarrassingly and frantically trying to put those pieces back together. Chloe crossed her arms and leaned a bit, turning her head from me.

"What Max? The fireworks are gonna start any min-"

"Fuck the fireworks, Chloe," I interrupted.

"That's real cute considering this was my New Years present to you," She said carry on with the facade. "So now you owe me gas money and I want the last six hours of my life ba-"

"I miss them too Chloe," I interrupted again. Chloe went dead silent, almost frozen stiff, looking at every section of the floor beneath her as if looking for something to say that would turn into a different subject. I wasn't gonna let her do that. "Warren, Kate, Frank, Dana, hell even Victoria," I listed off. Chloe didn't look phased until I brought up Joyce's name.

She bit her lip and paced frantically in place trying to calm herself but the tears came running down again. She wiped her face over and over. "Damn it," She cursed herself. She took my hand and dragged me out of the restroom.

"Chloe, we're not done talking!" I tried to gain back control, but Chloe had grew too strong for me.

"We're not doing this where people go to take a shit." She pulled me to a quiet location and sat down. I sat beside her. After she showcased some of her strength, I kinda went back into my shell, not because I was afraid she'd hit me or anything, but because I forgot just how strong a person Chloe could be in front of others despite being the one in the most pain. I thought that I should be a bit more careful with my words, cause I was a bit demanding.

"I know you miss Joyce, Chloe...she's your mom," I said in a calmer tone. Chloe was quiet for what felt like forever. She sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes again.

"It's not just Mom, Max," Chloe clarified. She took a big breath and said, "I miss Rachel, Max," She said, looking at the floor near my area. Her eyes were visibly red. "I miss them both."

"I know you do."

"When...when Rachel and I were first planning on coming to California we had this big plan to come here to Santa Monica Pier on New Years Eve to watch the fireworks..."

"That's...why you were so energetic about coming here today?" Chloe was silent again. I guess I sort of knew in the first place that this little "date" was paying some kind of respect to Rachel's memory. I didn't wanna be inconsiderate or come off as an ugly person, but I had to admit I felt a little shafted upon that realization. Chloe still loved Rachel. I knew that.

I never met Rachel. Never even spoken to her. But the entire time we searched for her, I felt so closely connected to her. I felt like she was guiding me and Chloe. I felt like it was because of her is why we were able to find her and finally get her the justice she deserved. If Rachel was that binding in spirit, I could only imagine the affect she had when she was alive. It's just as everyone said. Even in death, Rachel was alive. That's how it truly felt.

Chloe sniffed again and asked, "You know those crazy fireworks that Blackwell would use during the football games?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Rachel and I would go into the maintenance room and steal a bunch of them every New Years Eve and bust off our own fireworks at the seaside."

I giggled while saying, "Really? You guys were insane."

Chloe chuckled a bit. "I told you, didn't I? We were gonna kick the world's ass." She palmed her face, laughing and said, "But then the fireworks started kicking our ass and started bursting around us."

We started laughing at the funny image that must've been. Chloe eventually got too weak to support her weight and fell onto my shoulder, finally steadying her laughter.

"I really wanted to come here today with you Max. I wanted us to watch the fireworks just like we always did when we were kids." I believed her. I had no reason not to. Every day I wish we could go back to those simpler times. What makes it even worse is that I had the power to do it, only for the future to end up being more fucked up than I left it. I couldn't do anything, even with the power to change everything.

"I know, Chloe." That was all I could say.

"To be completely honest I wanted to steal some fireworks, but knowing you, you'd catch a heart attack before you'd even have a chance to rewind."

"Chloe Price, you're too criminal for my blood," I told her, nudging my shoulder. We sat like that for a while. Eventually the crowds around the beach and pier started to countdown. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six...From my shoulder, Chloe looked over to the direction of the Ferris Wheel and I followed. I adjusted myself and put my arm around her.

Boom! It was finally New Years. "We didn't get back to our spot," I said, jokingly.

"Fuck the spot," Chloe said back, nuzzling herself toward me. "My first New Year without Mom or Rachel. At the same time it's my first New Year with my best friend again. So fuckin bittersweet."

"Preaching to the fucking choir."

"Happy New Year, Max."

"Happy New Year, Chloe."

* * *

 _Max and Chloe looked at each other briefly and hesitated slightly before sharing a kiss. As they kissed it began to snow. Everyone looked up to the sky in confusion and awe of the phenomenon that was occurring above them. But Max and Chloe didn't care for it at all. They just stayed there, kissing passionately and slowly._

 _In the distance, looking at the two of them was a doe that appeared transparent. No one noticed it. No one even acknowledged it's existence. Did it exist? No one knew. All everyone could do was point up in the sky and snap some pictures. The doe looked up to the sky and rested it's legs in the same spot it stood, as if watching over the two of them._

 _Arcadia Bay was also snowing and was understandably still in ruins after the storm. Despite all the pain and suffering, it was happy. It was a happy place and a happy time filled with hope all over the place. They knew that they had survived the year...But the New Year had to be spent in the shelter. Blackwell students with their families and other families a like._

 _Victoria Chase, Dana Ward and Warren Graham passed out food in the shelter. Kids played around but were instructed to stay close to their families._

 _In Arcadia Bay Cemetery, Kate Marsh, Vanessa Caulfield and Ryan Caulfield were all dressed in winter gear, kneeling down to a sign of all the names of those who had died or who had been lost during the storm, praying...Max Caulfield and Chloe Price were a part of that list. Kate's nose was red, but she knelt there quietly with a calm strength on her face that could not be matched by anyone. Next to her hopped a snowshoe hare. She ended her silent prayer and looked down at the hare, smiling and petting it._

 _With the cemetery already coated in snow, another blonde haired lady with her hair in a ponytail came toward her with a child holding her hand. A young girl with black hair and light skin, visibly saddened. It was Joyce holding the hand of a thirteen year old Alex. Kate and Joyce greeted one another, but Alex didn't say a word. Joyce greeted and hugged the teary eyed parents of Max._

 _Kate came up to the young Alex and patted her head and gave her words of faith and encouragement. Joyce and Kate talked for a minute before Joyce went up to the sign to lower her head and pray, visibly saddened having to do so. Alex looked up at the name "Alicia Baker", her mother. She looked up at Joyce and followed what she was doing, but didn't know what to do or say._

 _Alex stopped to look up in the sky as she could see a shadow fly over her. In the night sky she saw a pair of big wings flying. It was a hawk flying over her. She tugged at Joyce's jacket to show her the hawk, but Joyce didn't see a thing. She tried to point out to it, but it was no use. Joyce couldn't see a thing. Nor could Kate or Max's parents. Alex stopped trying and just watched the hawk sore into the sky and out of the cemetery._

 **Life is Strange: Max's Journal**

* * *

 **Happy New Year Everyone! This isn't my first account on this site, nor my first story. But this is BY FAR the longest story I've ever written. Every other story has been around 1,000 words and the longest was 3,000. This stopped at 5,927 words. Almost 6,000 words, albeit the author notes are taking up space. That's a new milestone for me. That said, this was a lot of fun to write for the past few days**

 **Alex in the ending montage of the chapter is the main character of the main story on my profile "Alex's Journal", which will be updating as regularly as I can see to it. I really recommend it as it is a story that hits close to my heart personally with events that are loosely based off of my experiences and as you can guess, both stories are connected.**

 **I will also be posting this chapter to Wattpad under the name "RealHajiime" (two i's) in the next few hours after I edit it a bit.**

 **Again, Happy New Year. If last year didn't work out in your favor (I know mine didn't) Do whatever you can to make this one count. Take possession of your own life and make it a wonderful one because that's what you deserve.**


End file.
